


We Were Feeling Altruistic

by thmysciran



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Stelena, a redo for stelena, can you tell i'm still salty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 23:50:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15130460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thmysciran/pseuds/thmysciran
Summary: A series of drabbles/one-shots that alter certain moments in Stefan and Elena's lives.





	We Were Feeling Altruistic

"Maybe if we met first..."

She was lying. Even as the words left her mouth and the tears ran down her face, Elena knew no matter how much she cared for Damon, she would never be able to give him what he wanted. She would never be able to love him more than she loved Stefan. And she couldn't do that to Damon. Despite all the things that had transpired between them. All the ups and downs, the hatred that turned into a friendship. She couldn't give herself to Damon if it wasn't her whole self.

She heard a heavy sigh pass between the phone call connecting them, "Yeah, I get it," she heard him say, "Stefan, it's always gonna be Stefan."

"I'm sorry, Damon," she found her voice again, "But I can't - "

"It's okay, Elena." There was no malice in his tone as he said her name. Surprisingly, she still found tenderness in his voice as he spoke to her and it made her feel all the more guilty. "You don't have to explain yourself to me."

A comfortable silence stretched between them and Elena took it as a sign that whatever she had with Damon wasn't broken, just _different_. "I care about you, Damon. I won't deny that."

"I know you do, Elena," she could almost hear the smile curving on his lips and it nearly broke her heart when he spoke again. "I'll see you soon."


End file.
